Un, Duex,et Trois
by mizzBlackBerry
Summary: With aid from a cunning killer that holds riddles, Tintin is stuck in a huge adventure as he tries to unravel the reasoning behind worldwide murders. Then, a comedic African maid employs at Marlinspike and hopes to become a second partner in crime. OCs!
1. Introduction

**NOTE: I can't exactly say that I'm new to Tintin since I knew who he was as a kid and owned a metal container of him, but I just didn't like him. I guess I could say that I'm new to being in the fandom in general. This is a collab fanfic with a foreign friend who helped create the OC and story together. So if we did something wrong, please note me in the reviews. We'd love for your help, Tintinologists. :) **

**AS FOR THE FANBOYS: Before your underwear gets caught up your butt about a cartoon character, go cry to someone TGAF. Enjoy, chil'ren.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>There he is! Get him!"<strong>

**Throughout the streets of Paris, France, loud and fast footsteps clacking hard on the wet stone could be heard along with sharp, raspy breaths of air and police car sirens, colliding in a loud soundtrack of fast-paced panic. A familiar boy with orange hair and his fox terrier were sliding along the slippery ground, trying to evade a trio of men that chased them without mercy. This boy had stolen something from them. Well…he wouldn't exactly call it stealing. It's more like…"rescuing" evidence from the deranged crooks. **

**Tucked snuggly under his right arm in his tan trench coat was a small chest. **

"**Don't let him get away!" the leader of the gang shouted.**

**The 17 year old, Tintin was his name, and his white furry companion, Snowy, had ran into a dead end of a dark alley. After glancing back to check for the men, Tintin managed to escape the uproar by climbing over a broken stone wall. On the edge, he coaxed Snowy to jump onto the trash cans and pulled him up over the other side. He hurried and he sat on the ground before he caught Snowy into his lap and clasped his hand over his drenched snout. The small dog growled.**

"**Quiet, Snowy," Tintin shushed softly.**

**Over the wall, they could see flashlights beaming through the thick air and husky voices of the murderers; Tintin and Snowy held their breaths and sat motionless.**

"**Crap!" the leader hissed as he pounded his fist angrily against the cement, "The boss is gonna' have our heads!"**

**Another man, where Tintin thought as the youngest judging from his voice, spoke, "I-it couldn't be that bad. He only took one of them—,"**

**A thundering noise from a trashcan hitting the ground made Tintin and Snowy jump and their hearts dropped to their stomachs. Snowy yelped, frightened, and then his master hid him away in his coat. The leader paused to listen and whirled around for a second before he continued to scold his partners.**

"**Are you kidding? Whatdaya' mean, 'It couldn't be that bad'? Are you stupid or something? That's the most famous reporter from Brussels! He's always snooping around in criminals' business and rattling 'em out like some kind of rat!"**

_Gracious…_**Tintin thought; his mouth twitched to the side, a little offended at the insult.**

"**So?" the young one asked.**

"**If he finds out the secret in that chest, the boss is done for! And we'll be goin' with him!" replied a grumpy man. **

"**Spread out and find him!" shouted the leader, "I want the kid DEAD, ya hear?"**

**Tintin waited patiently as he heard the quick footsteps part ways faint away in the distraught noise of policemen. He was finally able to breathe and allowed Snowy to crawl out his coat. He was in relief with Tintin, panting heavily while his pink tongue lolled out his mouth. Tintin smiled before giving him a pat on his soft head and wiped the rain off his face that was dripping off his orange locks. The young reporter had originally intended to visit the new museum in Paris and interview the owners of the building. He had then heard the news of gruesome murders over town. When he wanted to avoid any trouble at least once in his life, he had found dead bodies of a man and woman, lying by the sewer. When he bent over to inspect, he noticed the numbers "1", "8", "7" and "2"etched into their skin by something sharp. It was too much of an itch to pass up such a crime and he decided to investigate for himself. After spying around and tracing clues, he was able to find the hideout of the killers and found out that the killings were over the trunk that he now had possession of. Well, he kind of guessed it was the reason but why wouldn't it be? He was nearly butchered himself over it, was he not?**

"**We're always getting into mischief, aren't we, boy?" he chuckled. Snowy barked in agreement. **

**Tintin lifted up the brown chestnut box in his hands and examined it. The thought that this small box he was holding caused so much death anticipated him more to find out its secrets. He removed a small trinket with a skull-shaped handle from his pocket. It didn't look like a key, more of a piece of something, like a spike off a fence. Or perhaps it was a strange lock since there were numbers that could change by simply moving the small dials on the side with his thumb.**

_Wouldn't hurt to try._

**Tintin stuck the odd object inside the trunk's hole and tried turning it a bit. It didn't fit right; he felt there was too much space around it.**

_Guess that's not the key then.._..** A bit disappointed, he placed it back in his pocket. **

"**It doesn't make sense…," he said, shaking the chest, "there must be something so important inside of this for men to cause unexplainable murders of innocent people."**

**He then gave it one more rough shake but he could not detect the slightest of sound or movement. What was so special about this complicated contraption was beyond his understanding at the moment.**

"**It sounds so empty…."**

**All of a sudden, his mind clicked; surely Captain Haddock was back at the mansion wondering where the devil Tintin was. It has been three…yes, three days since he left. **"**Well, we're just going to have to take a deeper look when we go back home," he said, jumping to his feet, "let's go."**

**Tintin peered around every corner to check for safety. Up and down the street were police and their cars parked along the curb, recording information from many witnesses. Looking closely, he saw that the roads around him were being blocked and that some of the officers were standing over a lump that was covered by a white sheet.**

"**There's been another one, Snowy…," Tintin told his sidekick.**

**He slipped the chest in his trench coat and carefully fled the scene with Snowy at his heels. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Tintin dragged his tired feet and gave a loud yawn as he made his way up the stairs of Marlinspike, Captain Haddock's mansion. He went by the fridge to grab a note from Nestor, the butler. It read:**

_Master Haddock and Calculus,_

_I have an important errand to take care of and I will be back later on tonight. Dinner will be made when I return or it shall be made by Maybelline. Good day. _

"**Maybelline..?" Tintin asked himself. **

**He glanced over at the counter and noticed plates with their lids over them sitting next to a bottle of dinner wine. Lifting up one of the tops, he saw cooked salmon and…an awkward yellow cake of some sort. It was still warm so maybe Nestor…or this "Maybelline" person had just finished preparing it. Without giving it much thought because of his exhaustion, he shrugged it off and decided he was more exhausted than he was hungry. He didn't really get much rest on the plane since he spent his time staying up reading his books. Apparently no was home, they had the large, gothic mansion to themselves. This idea had put Tintin's over-worked mind at ease for once. **

"**It's been a looong trip, pal," he said lazily, stopping at his door to his room. Snowy yawned in response and rested his head on his front paws. Tintin laughed at the cute sight of his sleepy friend. **

"**How about a nice late evening nap, just you and me, huh boy?"**

**Opening the door, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened. **

"**Great snakes…" he said astonished, stepping inside slowly. ****His room was so neat and tidy he thought it would sparkle. The floor for once was visible, his brown loveseat as a gift from a friend in Germany was straightened neatly, the books were placed in alphabetical order on the bookshelf, and the surfaces of his desk and dresser were spotless. **

_It couldn't have been the butler…could it?_** Tintin didn't recall the other rooms he passed by just now **_**this **_**clean. He laughed nervously. **_Haha…no…it wasn't a thief. I mean, what thief cleans?_

**Snowy sniffed the lemon-scented air and did a concerned bark; Tintin looked at him. "What is it, Snow—?"**

**He stopped speaking when he heard humming and quickly spun around. A young African woman wearing a maid gown and a stained apron entered the room, pushing a vacuum in front of her. Her curly afro was pulled back by a white handkerchief, though messy strands were escaping. She noticed Tintin and Snowy before giving them a white, toothy smile, revealing a small gap. They stood frozen in bewilderment, not returning the kind greeting.**

"**Oh, you're home? I was wonderin' where you was at, gone fo' three days and all…. Master Haddock was worried 'bout you." she said, wrapping the cord of the vacuum up.**

**After standing around, lost for words, Tintin finally asked, "Excuse me…may I ask what in heaven's name are you doing here?" ****He didn't mean to sound rude but it was really hard to not in the confused state that he was.**

**The woman simply smiled again and answered, "I'm the new maid here, sir. My name is Maybelline. Your room looked like a typhoon storm came in to visit so I decided to go 'head and clean it after I made dinner like asked."**

_So this is Maybelline…_**Tintin thought. He was in debate in his mind to be offended or grateful by the stranger for cleaning his room. It was a horrid mess but he really had intended on fixing it up when he returned home. Aside from that, what did they need another servant for?**

**Looking back and forth between her and Snowy, Tintin said, "Um…Ms. Maybelline—,"**

"**You can call me 'Maple', monsieur," the maid chirped cheerfully, waving a finger playfully at him, "there's no need to be polite!"**

**Tintin tilted his head. "Ok…Maple…yes…might I ask why you decided to make an occupation here? I appreciate that you cleaned and cooked but we really don't need another servant, I believe—"  
><strong>

**Maple's face suddenly looked shocked, which made him stop mid-sentence. She let go of the vacuum and clasped her hands together as if she were praying. **"**I know! I know! It's just that… it's the only job I can get here at the moment. They won't hire me no where else so Nestor took me in..."**

**She gazed down at the floor then back at Tintin. Her face went serious and with a determined voice she said, "Please, just let me work here; I won't be a problem! I clean and cook real good, I promise I won't complain! I'm a hard-worker and Master Haddock and Calculus said I'll be fine as long as 's okay with you. And I'll be around longer than Nestor when ya'll get older…so he's trainin' me…so…and…—!"**

**Tintin held up his hands in a motion for her to calm down. She silenced herself and looked at him with a quiet expression. Snowy joined her distress by whimpering and hiding behind Tintin's legs.**

"**Whoa, easy, easy!" he said, surprised with her outburst. "Great snakes, Maple, I didn't mean to make you rise up in such of fuss!"**

"**Sorry…," Maple replied sheepishly. **

**Tintin let her information sink in. He couldn't just let her roam around without a job. And deep inside he knew why she wasn't being accepted into other jobs. The thought of people acting nasty towards others different from them made his gut turn. Of course he can't say no, it wouldn't be gentleman-like of him.**

**Nodding, he said, "Well…if it's the only place you can work…I don't have a problem—wait!"**

**He whirled around and darted his eyes around his room and glanced back at Maple as she cheered and did a happy dance.**

"**Did you go through my things?"**

**She paused and did a failed attempt of having a serious face.**

"**No."**

**Tintin cocked up an eyebrow. Maple groaned in defeat and pulled out a newspaper from behind her back.**

"**Okay, okay, I found your pistol, buh I didn't touch it! And I kinda' took a peek at this newspaper."**

**Tintin sighed with relief and rubbed his forehead with his finger and thumb.**

**As she scratched her head with an embarrassed grin, he looked up and did his habit of studying features of her face. Despite how her African race was portrayed in drawings, she was very pretty. **

**Tintin should be used to this kind of crazy but could this same week be anymore crazy?**

**He stood there and listened as Maple rambled on about how gorgeous the mansion was and where she stayed at with her grandmother. His sleepy eyes twitched in annoyance and started to zone out in space at the wall behind her. He could literally feel the dark circles form around his eyes from the lack of sleep.**

**So much for having the house to himself and Snowy…. **

"**What's yer name, by the way?" she asked, snapping him back into reality.**

"**You…you don't know my name?" Tintin asked. He kind of expected her to know him since he's well-known throughout Belgium. It would probably get her into trouble since he figured she would get herself into such a situation if she found out what his alias was. **

**Maple threw her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side.**

"**No, suh. I can't say I know so. Wait. You do look kinda' familiar, though. Buh I never caught your name. All I heard the old man say was, 'Thunderin' typhoons, blisterin' barnacles, where is that boy?"**

**Tintin chuckled on the inside at her funny attempt at mocking the captain. **

"**My name is Tintin."**

**He watched her as she scratched her head deep in thought but then said, "Nope. Don't ring a bell. What kinda' name is that anyway? Is that a pet name from ya girlfriend?"**

**Tintin shot her a glare. "No."**

"**Your club name? To go to the saloons? Like when they got them secret code names?" she giggled, enjoying at poking fun at the boy.**

"**No!" he snapped, irritated now.**

**He sighed again, grumpily and waved his hand for her to leave; all he wanted was his nap.**

"**Maple, it is a great pleasure of meeting you, but may I please have my rest now…?" he asked, his eyes half-lidded. **

**She stopped and put her hand over her mouth. "Ooooooh!" she said, understandingly, "Sorry, sorry, hee-hee." **

**She quietly slid out the door and disappeared into the hall, dragging the vacuum behind her. Tintin placed the small trunk on his desk next to his globe and typewriter and collapsed onto his bed while Snowy happily found a spot next to him under the cover. They both nearly sprang out of bed when the sound of the vacuum went crashing down the steps. **

"**Sooorrrrrryyyyy~!" sang a voice downstairs, which made Tintin and Snowy growl through gritted teeth and pulled the pillow over their heads. **

**Little did they know, Maple did sort of peek around more than she said she did. "He's not just some ordinary boy…," she said curiously to herself as she swept the leaves off the front porch. "Maybelline's gonna' find out what he's hidin', yeeeees ma'am."**

**Ahead of her down the steps in the courtyard, she saw two mysterious men whispering to each other by the fountain. As nosy as she was, she tried turning on her good listening ears and peered suspiciously at them. When they noticed her stare, they grew quiet and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow and was about to ask did they need to see someone until she heard a voice say,**

"**Confounded, Maple, what are you doing standing around in the cold with your mouth wide open like a catfish on a hook? It's gettin' dark!"**

**Maple blinked then quickly twisted around and held the broom up in defense, only to find that the gruff voice belonged to Captain Haddock. Behind him stood Professor Calculus; he tipped his brown hat to her and smiled his ingenious smile. ****Captain jumped back, holding his hands up to keep the straw of the broom from smacking his smoke pipe out his mouth. "Wha-what? Have you lost your bloomin' mind, lassie?" he grumbled, shaking his fists in the air angrily. Maple acknowledged her reflex and hid the broom behind her back. She saluted jokingly, "Sorry, Captain, sir!" she shouted. Prof. Calculus fiddled with his hearing aid and said, "My, my, you're quite the busy bee…do we have visitors today?" ****Maple peered behind them to see if the two men were still there, but they had disappeared.**

"**Well…actually, Master Tantan came home," she pronounced his name incorrectly; "I'm glad I fixed his shipwreck room before he came back too." **

**Captain's face lit up like a lighthouse in a storm at sea, "Ah! The young lad is back!" **

"**Yes, but don't bother him, he's sl—"**

**Before she could finish, Captain was already racing into the house. "TINTIIIN!"**

**Prof. Calculus and Maple watched him go. As she stood there, amazed at how fast he went, the crazy professor asked, "Maple. What was it that you were so excited about supper you wanted to show me, hmmm?"**

"**Oh, that," Maple said, shaking her head, "it's all ready for you in the kitchen. Here, I'll have you hat and cane." **

**She allowed Prof. Calculus to go ahead inside so she could take one more last look around for the mysterious figures before closing the door.**

"**Avast me shiiip, Tintin!"**

**There was a slight groan of tiredness from under the journalist's blankets and pillow. Snowy whined along with him.**

"**It's the captain…," Tintin mumbled, sitting up from under his sleep domain, "will I ever get some sleep…?"**

**Snowy jumped and scurried under Tintin, making him nearly hit the ceiling when the captain slammed open the door. He felt the dog's claws scratch nervously into his back.**

"**O-ouch, Snowy! Cut it out!"**

"**Billions of blue blistering barbecued barnacles, Tintin!" the captain scolded in his colorful language as he stormed into the boy's room by his bed. The retired sailor always seemed like he was going to have high blood pressure and a heart attack when he felt Tintin was always away for too long or was doing something too dangerous. He cared for him too much like a son of his own since they first became close for anything bad happening to him. **

"**Captain," Tintin yawned, rubbing his eye, "what is it that's bothering you now? Can it not wait until tomorrow?"**

**The older man huffed, tapping his foot on the floor, and said, "Gone for three days! I thought you done went and became another trophy of those deranged baboons that were doin' all of those killings!"  
>How typical of Haddock to watch the news, looking after him. Tintin of course knew he was going to overexaggerate and panic, thus lead him to return home early instead of staying and searching for more clues. His mouth sort of did went dry at the thought of his throat being slit and his body being left off somewhere with those numbers carved into his flesh. Imagine of how crazy captain really would have been.<strong>

**Rubbing his neck, he smiled at his best friend and shrugged it off. **

"**Ah…yes, I've encountered death face to face multiple times, my friend. You should be used this by now," he said. Captain grumbled in response at his comment.**

"**Aye. But I can't help but think you're not going to be able to escape the net one day, boy," he admitted.**

**Tintin grinned and then he remembered the chest he had brought. With him suddenly full of energy, he threw off the cover and hopped out of bed. **"**Captain! Come over here. I want you to look at this," he said, making his way over to his desk. The dark haired man followed Tintin with Snowy trailing behind him and stopped to look at the brown chest he was presenting to him. Shaking his head, he face-palmed and groaned, "Oooooh oh, what have you got now?"**

"**It's a chest," answered Tintin as he roamed the drawers of his desk, "Those murderers over in Paris. I broke into their hideout and stole it from them. There must be something special inside but it sounded empty when I shook it. Oh blast! Where did she put my magnifying glass?"**

"**By thunder, Tintin!" exclaimed Captain Haddock, "We agreed that you won't go doing any suicide missions! You were 'interviewing', remember? That's what reporters do! And they leave the dangerous stuff to the police!"**

"**Yes, yes, I know, captain, but I simply couldn't ignore it! All those people dying—Aha!"—Tintin grabbed his magnifying glass out the bottom drawer—"I can't let that continue any longer!"**

"**I can understand that, but you can't save everyone, laddie!"**

**Snowy climbed onto the surface of the desk and sniffed the trunk. He lifted his head up and growled lowly. Tintin shooed him away with his hand, "Down, Snowy!" **

**The small companion obeyed and jumped to the floor, still eyeing the trunk growling. Tintin peered at him as he pulled the skull trinket out his pocket.**

"**What's eatin' him?" Captain asked.**

**Tintin ignored him and held the magnifying glass over his evidence, examining the dials on the side. The captain looked over his shoulder, interested in the item. Tintin kept scrolling the numbers around with his thumb carefully, just to see if something would happen or to see if there was really a point in them being there at all.**

"**What is the stupid thing for?" Haddock finally asked impatiently after a minute went by.**

"**I don't quite know exactly…," Tintin answered, focused on the device in his fingers, "I took it from the leader of the men that chased me. I think it could be—,"**

**Both he and the captain flinched back when the object made a loud click and two peculiar spikes popped out the side of it. **"**A key!" Tintin shouted excitedly, "Eureka! I knew it!" **

"**Nice work, Tintin!" the captain said, joining his excitement and gave him a slap on the back. They looked to see that the numbers on the dials had landed on "1" and "7."**

"**17?" they asked in unison. Snowy looked behind him and ran to the window, growling and barking. Haddock and Tintin were too intrigued with their discover to pay no attention.**

"**At last…," Tintin said, slowly entering the key into the lock, "we can find out what's inside!"**

**Captain leaned in, anticipating in the secret as well.**

**Before he could turn it, there was a loud thump on the ceiling and the lights flickered. Everyone looked up then at each other. Snowy barked loudly and dashed out the room.**

"**Snowy? Snowy!" Tintin called before he and Haddock darted after him. There was then a loud sound of shattering.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I say! My dear Maple! May I ask what this dish is called? I've never had such a treat!" Prof. Calculus exclaimed, fixing his spectacles over his meal.<strong>

**Maple was too busy infatuated with the ceiling, distracted by Snowy's barking. She also heard the noise and wondered what it was. Professor Calculus was too into his supper to even notice the flicker of the lights. His hearing aid was probably not fixed properly to hear the racket either. Maple then returned from her trance, slightly embarrassed.**

"**EH? It's um, nothin'. Just poached salmon and cornbread, sir." **

**She glanced back up nervously when she heard the frantic barking cease. **_**What's goin' on up there…?**_

"**It is very delicious! Very fine work!"**

"**Thank you, Master Calculus. Really. You too kind."**

**Maple's heart jumped when she heard Snowy bark once more and she glanced up again. Suddenly the lights shut off. She gulped hard and felt her heart pound faster when she heard loud thumps in the pitch black. **

"**Oh dear," Prof. Calculus said, not too phased with the dark moment, "Perhaps we blew a fuse. Poor Snowy must be frightened."**

**Maple's hand reached behind her for the frying pan off the stove. **

"**Or maybe it's something else…," she said shakily under her breath. She clenched the frying pan into her hand. **

"**I'm sure Tintin is fixing the electricity," the professor continued on, sipping his glass.**

"**Of course…," Maple said to herself. Her face went stern. "Don't worry, Professor," she said, "I'll protect you."**

"**No, no, I don't need any fondue, thank you," replied Prof. Calculus. Maple gave him an awkward look and then ran off. **


	3. Chapter 2

"**Thundering typhoons! I can't see a darned thing in this blasted darkness!" complained the captain as he slowly followed behind Tintin in the hallway. "This is worse than being lost out in a storm!"**

"**Shh! Captain! Don't be so loud!" Tintin whispered. He had to feel the walls with his arms outstretched so that he could find his way through. He got a bit claustrophobic; it felt like they were being crushed in a thick, black blanket of nothingness. **

"**What are ya shushin' me for? Ya scared, matey?" Haddock snickered. **

"**No, it's just that…something's wrong here. Did you hear that noise a few moments ago?" ****In the air, he inhaled that same strong smell of lemon cleaner and had to hold down his urge to sneeze. "Good gracious, Maple!" he groaned, "Did you give the house a bath?"**

**Captain smirked and chuckled. "I see you've met Maybelline?" he asked.**

"**Yes, she's quite the comedian," Tintin remarked sarcastically. **

"**Aye, she is."**

**Tintin felt his eyes roll. **

**They paused when they heard Snowy's barking nearby. They ran into the study room to find him growling at the window. It appeared distorted and the violet curtains blew roughly in the cold wind. The dog silenced for a minute and he starting sniffing the carpet. The moonlight beam made it easier to see.**

"**Snowy?" Tintin said and started strolling towards him until he heard something crack beneath his shoes. Bending over, he searched for whatever it was on the floor and stood up.**

"**What is it, Tintin?" captain asked alarmed, walking up to him. Tintin turned and held out his hand. "It's just what I thought. Glass," he said in a concerned tone, "Someone's broken in. They must have cut a fuse before doing it."**

**The captain was taken back at this. He pounded his fist into his hand and cursed furiously, "Bashi bazooks! Anachronisms! Breaking into **_**my**_** mansion? Why I oughta'…!"**

"**Snowy, who else is in the house? Show us!" Tintin commanded. Snowy looked up then ran out the room. "Wait! Slow down!"**

**Back to the dark hall, Tintin saw that Snowy was no longer visible. He started to walk then he noticed that the closed door to another room started shaking. **_Found them. _**He inched until he made his way at the end of the hall and placed his hand on the doorknob; the shaking stopped when he did. To his left, he could hear faint creaks of the wooden floor. He caught his breath and turned his head a bit.**

"**Captain—?"**

**He felt a hard blow to his face, knocking the wind out of him. He was sent flying and slid on his back down the floor a great distance. **

"**Tintin!" Haddock shouted from down the hall. He grew silent when he saw a gigantic man step before him. He was ridiculously built, looked seven feet tall, and across his bald head were stitches. Haddock gulped and took a step back when he saw the glare of the man's face from a light behind him. It came from a shorter, skinnier man with a black mustache, holding a lantern. He had checked to see if it was safe before opening the door and stepped out the room. They were wearing suits, one brown and the other black, with ties. **

"**Nice worrrk, Sylvester," the skinny one sneered. He almost sounded like a snake the way he hissed his S's. "With him out of the way, we should be able to steal the chest back with eeeaaaseee." **

"**NOW listen here, you miserable earthworm eating mongrels!" Captain spat, making the two men turn their heads, "No one breaks into Captain Haddock's house and gets away with it!"**

**The skinny man looked up at his partner. "Take him out, too."**

**Haddock held up his fists in defense mode as the giant made loud, thunderous strides towards him. "I ain't afraid of ya! Put up your dukes and fight like a real man, you over-sized baboon!"**

**Smirking, Sylvester took his word. In a flash he struck the old sailor in his abdominal with his giant fist. He gasped and grabbed his stomach, falling to his knees.**

**Further away, Snowy had come back and found the unconscious ginger-haired boy on the floor. He gave him quick licks on his face with his slobbery wet tongue. Slightly stirred, Tintin sat up, rubbing his jaw. **"**Mmnn…Snowy…? Where were you, ol' boy?" he said softly. He looked ahead and saw that the captain was lying on his front side, not moving. His mouth opened to speak but words didn't form when he could taste something metallic. ****His worried friend barked at the sight of his bleeding lip. The men whirled around in shock.**

"**He's up!" the skinny one shouted, "Get him!"**

"**Oh dear…," Tintin said; he snatched up Snowy and made a run for it. As he ran, he thought about possible escape routes to throw them off track. He then knew that the crooks were trying to steal back the trunk in his room. **

_I can take down the small one but not the huge one! He's a beast! _

**Tintin darted into his room and dropped Snowy onto his feet. He handed him the key in his mouth. **

"**If they get me, they can't open it without this, at least."**

**The duo burst in. "All right, kid!" the mustached one snapped, "Give us the bloody chest already!"**

"**Go, Snowy!" Tintin yelled, lightly tossing his dog. The terrier gracefully slid on the floor under the men, in between their legs, and out the door as they watched dumbfounded. Sylvester seemed amazed at his skating show, but then his partner angrily backhanded him into reality.**

"**Don't just stand there, you idiot! The mutt's got the key!" **

**Sylvester nodded his head fast and chased after Snowy. The remaining thief cracked his knuckles. **

"**I'll take care of you, little tike. Hehehe…."**

"**Oh, I'd like to see you try," Tintin challenged, a sly smirk growing on his face. He automatically knew he wouldn't have to lift a finger in this match. ****They walked in a circle, eyeing each other down.**

"**Are you going to hit first or dance a waltz with me?" Tintin taunted. The man frowned then played along. "My pleasure! I'll lead!"**

**He charged in for a punch. Tintin ducked below and tripped him with his foot. He crashed into the wall face first. Rubbing his nose, he shook it off and lunged again. Tintin waited a bit before he moved out the way, making him run into the dresser. The boy laughed, enjoying himself.**

"**Not too quick-minded, are you? I'm not using much effort at all!"**

**The man's face turned tomato red. "All right, twinkle toes, let's see how fun you'll have when I bruise ya up!" He got up and furiously started throwing punches, speaking a word at each strike. "HOLD! STILL! SO! I! CAN! BLOODY! HIT YOU!"**

"**Okay!" Tintin piped cheerfully. He held still, holding the chest over his face and the man punched it with his hardest. He hollered in agony and grabbed his hand.**

"**You'd better hope it was the trunk that hurt you and not me," Tintin said, now serious again. He heard Snowy's howls echo in the hall. "Oh no!" he cried, dashing out. It was so dark, how would he find his way through!**

**His question was answered as he nearly ran into Sylvester holding the lantern in his left hand. Tintin was suddenly slammed roughly against the wall on his back, getting held up by the collar of his shirt. He winced in pain and tried to escape the giant's grip when he dropped the chest out his hand. He went still when he felt cool metal touch the skin of his neck. The smaller crook was holding a leather pocket knife up to him and the chest under his other arm. **"**Look here, kid," he growled, "we've captured your mutt and your little sspectacle glassed friend downstairs. I'm sick of the damn games. If you let us walk out of here with the trunk without any problems, we might let your little friends live. I can guesss you're not sso concerned with your own life ehh?" **

**He let the blade slide slowly down Tintin's neck, leaving a trail of blood behind. He shivered as the man laughed. "Why do you want it so badly?" Tintin asked. **

"**I was paid to give this possession back to its original owner."**

**In defeat, Tintin finally said, "Fine…." He was disappointed in himself for not a least putting up a fight despite how big this fellow was.**

**Sylvester dropped him to the floor and took the trunk from the smaller man before walking off into the darkness. He snickered victoriously.**

"**You shouldn't sstick your nose into something where it don't belong. It can get you in trouble."**

"**I'm often told that."**

**The man played with the blade of his knife, thoughtfully. He then started to walk towards journalist. "Though I feel I should poke a few holes in you for causing too much waste, you little brat!" **

**Tintin backed up in a corner and tried to get up when he then heard a sudden **_**CLANG! **_**The skinny man stopped dead in his tracks and fell flat on his face. Confused, Tintin peered up in the darkness.**

"**I gotcha'!"**

**Tintin immediately recognized the voice. "Maple! They didn't catch you?"**

"**Nope!" she said and stuck out her hand down to him. Searching, he grabbed it and she helped pull him up to his feet. He heard the metal of the frying pan beneath her touch. "…Interesting choice of weapon."**

"**Tintiiin!" The captain called, running up to them.**

"**Captain!" Tintin replied back, "You're safe, as well!"**

"**Of course I'm fine. A sailor's met worse than getting hit in his gut," Captain said, "Did he hurt you, laddie?"**

"**I'm okay. Just a scratch." He glanced at the young woman. "Maple, did you find Snowy and the professor?"**

"**No…I…I was just with Mr. Calculus," Maple said, a little worried. "Can someone tell me what is goin' on?"**

**Tintin sensed her tone and said, "I'm afraid Calculus has been captured. I don't know where he and Snowy are being held hostage."**

"**The trunk?" Haddock asked.**

"**The big one has it." **

"**What?"  
><strong>**"The key, too, I believe. Snowy had it in his mouth."**

"**Then we better best be gettin' it back! The cursed brute! Wait til' I get my hands on him for throwing that sucker punch!" **

"**Yes, but we need a plan—"**

"**Yer coming with me, Maple?"**

**Tintin's mouth fell open as the maid answered, "Aye, aye sir! I'm witchu'! Let's go get 'em!" **

**He watched them storm away down the hall and face-palmed. **_Great snakes….I hate it when the captain suddenly jumps into danger when he's angry._

**When he looked up, he noticed a huge shadow on the wall float over Maple and Captain as they turned the corner to go down the steps. **

"**Captain! Maple! Behind you!" he exclaimed, pointing.**

* * *

><p><em>This Chapter is Short. I am lazy. Yes, I know I suck xD<em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Both of them spun around and saw Sylvester standing over them; his face looked displeasing. **

"**So we meet again, eh? Ya no-spined spider monkey!" Captain started to hop up and down, ready to box. **

"**No, you can't fight him!" Tintin shouted. Ignoring him, Captain made his move by punching the man in his chest. He staggered back, shaking his hand as Sylvester smirked. **

"**Ow! OW! Blistering barnacles! The man's made out of rock diamond!" **

"**I got 'im!" Maple told him. She whammed the giant in his head with the skillet, but he didn't budge. Sylvester bared his teeth and growled; he balled up his fist and pulled it backwards.**

"**Oo..," Maple squeaked, and hid her face behind her weapon. **

**Tintin started to run towards them. "Get away from there! Now!" he demanded. **

"**Time to go, lassie!" captain said, pulling the maid away before running. Sylvester missed and ended up smashing the floor, making it shake. Tintin leapt onto his back. Sylvester tried reaching behind him to grab him but Tintin quickly flipped over in front of him and landed on his feet.**

"**Excuse me, sir!" Tintin said and ran off to follow the others. **

**Sylvester, now furious, chased after them like a raging bull. "What do we do now, Tintin?" Haddock called over his shoulder. Tintin started to calculate a plan in his head. They couldn't turn around and run down the steps. "Ah! The window in the study room!" he shouted, "Climb out of it onto the roof!"**

"**Is you crazy?" Maple yelled.**

"**Trust me!" Tintin yelled back. When they all made it to the room, Tintin quickly closed the door behind him and pushed his body against it. "I'll try to hold back the door! You two go ahead!" he said.**

**Haddock helped Maple climb out the window and hoisted her up onto the roof. He turned when he heard Sylvester trying to break into the room. Tintin gritted his teeth as he struggled to hold it back. **

"**You can't handle it, boy!" captain shouted, "Let me do it!"**

"**N-no, I can do this," Tintin grunted through clenched jaws, "I can move quicker than you so I'll be able to make it out the window!"**

**Captain hesitated for a moment then made it to the roof to join Maple. When Tintin saw they were gone, he allowed the door to be flung open, nearly knocking him off his feet. Sylvester stomped in, snorting as he breathed angrily. He went in for an attack but Tintin jumped to the side. Not too phased, the beast continued to swing his fists, breaking everything in sight. **

_He's fast!_** Tintin thought, dodging an end table that Sylvester threw at him. He saw a bump in his back pocket of his pants and climbed onto a desk. Before Sylvester could get to him, Tintin hopped up and grabbed onto a small chandelier. He swung over the tall man and landed behind him.**

_I've got to get that key!_

**He felt himself being lifted up by his shirt and tossed across the room like a ragdoll. **

**He slammed into the bookshelf and landed hard; a couple of books fell to the floor about him. Haddock and Maple heard this, only making the sailor more of a nervous wreck.**

"**C'mon, boy! What are you doing down there?"**

**Tintin painfully sat up and watched Sylvester walk to him. **

"**Sylvester, it's not worth it," the boy said, holding his side, "That man's only making you do all the dirty work for him because he's too much of a coward to do it himself."**

_I should be beaten and left in the middle of a dirt road for that clichéd remark…_

**Sylvester paused and his face softened nonetheless, so Tintin continued:**

"**He doesn't care about you. Think about it,"—the ginger cocked his head to the side—"Did you notice that he said 'I', as in 'he', was the one getting paid to take the trunk back instead of 'we were paid'? All this and you are to walk home penniless? Do you find that fair?"**

**The room fell silent, the loudest silence Tintin ever heard today. He could see Sylvester was taking this mind trick in, but after a moment, his chest started to heave. His face and his eyes went red, and bulging veins started to appear on his bald head. **

_Oh great, it only made him angrier…_**Tintin sighed to himself. **

"**RRRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHHH!" Sylvester shouted at the top of his lungs and went in for another hit. Tintin crawled away just in time; the giant ended up splitting the bookshelf in half, making splinters shoot out in different directions. He yelled louder as blood spilled down his arm but it was enough time for Tintin to make a break for it. **

**Captain and Maple's ears caught the sound of him scrambling to get to the roof. But just as he was about to pull himself up, Tintin sensed something clamp around his leg and his body being snatched back in. He gasped as he tried to claw is way up on the shingles.**

"**C-captain!" he panicked, "I-I'm being pulled in!"**

"**Tintin!" Haddock exclaimed before he ran down and grabbed him by his mid torso. "Let go of him, you blasted ape!"**

**Maple scurried down with them, trying her best to not fall in her heeled boots. She saw the large, bloody hand around the reporter's ankle. Mustering all her strength, she smashed down hard on it with the frying pan. Sylvester let out a painful howl before letting go of Tintin. This sent them flying backwards a couple of inches. Panting, the captain sat up and helped Tintin get up off his front side.**

"**What took you?" he wheezed. **

**The boy looked up after checking his leg to see if it wasn't out of place.**

"**I was trying to get the key!" he replied. **

**Captain glanced at Maple, who also gave the young man a crazy look, then back at Tintin. He ran his hand through his black hair and shook his head, smiling.**

"**Nothing stops this crazy lad…," he murmured under his breath. Tintin and Maple exchanged smiles along with him at the idea of him sounding like a frustrated parent with their rambunctious child.**

**The moment was interrupted when Sylvester started climbing his way up to the roof. His whole arm that was covered in red liquid was now limp. He eyed all three of them with bloodshot eyes.**

"**And nothin' stops him either," Maple added as they went to their feet. For a second they stared each other down until Tintin said, "This ends now, Sylvester. If you give up, I'll try to convince the police to let you walk away free." His tone was showing that he wasn't kidding around.**

"**Aaww, Tintin!" Captain complained, "Let me have a whack at him! This isn't therapy time!"**

**Tintin lifted his hand up to him and finished, "You can take the easy way or the hard way!"**

**Sylvester roared and ran to him. **

"**Okay, the hard way, then."**

**He had a brick that had gone astray from one of the chimneys behind his back. He took it out threateningly as if he was going to strike with it. Sylvester paused and watched him carefully. Tintin threw the brick over his head and the bigger man's eyes followed it dumbly. **

**Captain snickered and uppercut the giant in his chin. He staggered and fell onto his back.**

"**Take that, ya thievin' hooligan!" Haddock shouted. Then he did a nod in pride.**

"**Of course!" An idea popped into the reporter's head. "He's easier to take down when he's off guard…."**

**Sylvester picked himself up but had a little trouble because of his huge size. **

"**Yer up for more?" Haddock barked at him.**

**He grunted in response, cracking his neck. **

"**Run!" shouted Tintin.**

"**Wha—?"  
><strong>

**"RUN!''**

**The three darted off across the roof but Maple was falling short behind because of her heels.**"**H-hey! Wait, ya'll! I-I can't keep up!" she yelled after them. Sylvester had his arm outstretched, ready to grab her.**

**Captain stopped. "Lassie!" **

**He was about to do a U-turn and help her but Tintin was already ahead of him. "I got her! You just go down the chimney, Captain!"**

**Maple fell but got up and stumbled side to side over the shingles, dodging Sylvester's attempts to get ahold of her. **

"**Your frying pan!" Tintin exclaimed. Maple reached over and snatched it; she hit the giant's shin with the wooden handle. Sylvester bent down slightly in surprise. ****Before Tintin made it up to them, he reached up and grabbed onto the edge of the roof that belonged to the taller middle of the manor. Still holding on, his legs ran along the wall and kicked Sylvester away with the force of both his legs. Sylvester tried to keep his balance but failed and ended up falling down the side, landing on the painful concrete of the roof. As he did, the key tumbled out his pocket. Tintin gradually took it and handed it to Maple to put inside her apron pocket. ****He could have made an escape for it but being the slight prankster that he was, he couldn't let such a fun opportunity like this fly by. He grabbed a cut cable wire from the building and tied it around Sylvester's leg. Whistling to get his attention, Tintin waved and shouted, "Over here!" **

**Sylvester growled angrily in response and started to stand. **

**The journalist led his maid to the chimney and picked her up.**

"**Uh uuuh! I ain't goin' down there!" she snapped, making him sigh and struggle to hold her. **

"**Maple. Maple! It's okay!"**

"**No! I said 'I ain't.' That's what I thought I said—AH!"**

**The boy dropped her into it anyway; she screamed as if she were being murdered on her way down.**

_So dramatic…_**he thought, shaking his head at the stars. He then saw Sylvester trying to attack him so he followed her into the chimney. **

**With the wire tied to his leg, Sylvester was yanked back and ended up rolling down the roof and hung upside down. He grumbled frantically and tried to undo the cord on his leg but it was not going to work out so well for him if he got loose so he stayed there.**

**Tintin slid and plopped down on top of a pile of logs right next to Maple. He chuckled nervously as she shot him a literally dirty look, for they were both covered head to toe in dust and ash debris. He blew a puff cloud to get it out his nose and laughed hysterically at her pissed expression. **

"**Well, we certainly are an odd team, aren't we?" he joked. Maple continued to roll her tongue on the inside of her cheek. She gave up and laughed along with him. They heard a woof and saw Snowy run and jump into Tintin's lap.**

"**Snowy!" He cried happily as the wired terrier covered him in slobbery kisses on his face, "I'm glad to see you're safe, too, boy!" **

**Ahead, Nestor was helping a confused Prof. Calculus into the living room. **

"**They were tied up in the cabinet, Master Tintin," he said, in his professional tone, "I'm happy I was able to find them before things became worse. I've already called for the police and they should already be on their way."**

**Prof. Calculus sighed at the sight of his broken glasses as he held them up over his face. "Oh my…," he tsked.**

**Inside the kitchen were sounds of rambling pots and pans.**

"**There you are! Come here, you Ostrogoth!" rumbled a voice, followed by a girly scream. Tintin and Snowy immediately jumped to their feet as they heard a noise of punching.**

"**I better not see your grimy face sneak into my house again!" **

**Captain then walked out dragging the smaller crook behind him; he was bruised up and had two black eyes.**

"**Captain!" Tintin sighed and face-palmed. Haddock only cheesed a grin of satisfaction. **

**The doorbell rang so Nestor went and opened it. Two slightly chubby police officers in black suits and ties and funny mustaches stepped into the house. They both tipped off their black bowler hats and swung their walking sticks smoothly in unison. Maple watched the twins, astonished.**

"**Mr. Thomson. Mr. Thompson." The butler greeted them with a small bow. Tintin walked over to them with Snowy in his arms.**

"**Good evening!" **

"**Good evening, it is, Mr. Tintin!" replied Thomson. **

"**It would really be a nice evening without a crime!" added Thompson.**

**Haddock dragged the smaller bandit up to the twins. They swiftly handcuffed him and did a nod at each other. "Into the wagon he goes~!"**

"**There's a bigger one caught in a sort of trap. You're going to need lots of help getting him down." Tintin wanted to say this without a smirk growing on his lips. Snowy panted happily as if he were gigging along.**

"**Ahem, yes, if you say so Mr. Tintin. More help on the way!"  
>Thompson spun around and ran into his brother, bumping heads. They rubbed their hurt noses then tripped on their way out the door. <strong>

**Maple laughed as she dusted herself off and stood up from the fireplace. **

"**Who are they, again?"**

"**Thomson and Thompson. They're police officers," answered Captain, shaking his head, "Ol' bumbling fools."**

"**Thomson and Thompson?"  
><strong>

**"One has a 'P', to be precise," Tintin retorted.**

**Captain removed the chest from his jacket. "Oh! I almost forgot to give this to you, lad!" he chirped. Tintin put down Snowy and gradually caught the trunk Captain tossed to him. He smiled appreciatively at his bearded friend before peeking around in the key hole. When he stuck the key into it, he all of a sudden paused, noticing the whole room watching him silently.**

"**Well, aren't ya gonna' open it?" Captain asked, annoyed that his excitement was interrupted. Tintin peered over at Maple, cautiously. Would it be all right for her to see what was inside? What if it was something disturbing? Of course he'd let Nestor and professor in on it but she was different. A bit too…energetic to his liking; they didn't need her hopping into danger either. His stomach tied in knot. **

"**Is it okay if… we look into in the morning? Just you and I, Captain?" he asked slowly. Maple gave him a pouty look but she didn't bother asking why she wasn't allowed to see the hidden secret. **

"**Fine, fine," Captain grumbled, scratching his head in dismay.**

"**If anyone needs me, I'll be in my lab!" Prof. Calculus called over his shoulder before disappearing behind a door, "More experiments await my arrival!"**

**Nestor placed a hand on the younger servant's shoulder. **

"**And I believe it is time for us to retire for the night, dear Maybelline," he said.**

"**Yeah…," Maple sighed, grabbing her coat from him, "Grandma's probably wonderin' where I'm at."**

"**Goodnight, Nestor! Goodnight, Maple!" Haddock shouted to them as he made his way up the stairs.**

"'**Night, Master Haddock!" Maple shouted back, then her eyes wandered to the journalist. He was scooping up a sleepy Snowy off the floor and returned her glance; his eyes held the same curiosity as hers with a gleam of concern. **

_As a side note, sorry if the story seems a bit slow and we're making short chapters… (At least I uploaded at least three!) XD. But things will start to pick up by the next chapter! So just hang tight, okay? :) _


	5. Chapter 4

_First of all, thank you Comedy Wizard for the story alert! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>A faint sunlight from the window gave a beam directly upon Tintin's head, spotlighting the thinker's face as he slept peacefully on his bed. It was what's left of the sun's ray before it faded behind a dark cloud. Snowy, who was under the boy's arm, wiggled away from his embrace and gave a large yawn, wagging his tail to get some blood flowing in his small body. His nose caught a familiar scent and he made his way to the bedroom door to greet Maple. When the terrier noticed the maid pushing in a breakfast cart, another scent filled his nose, a sweet smell of warm cinnamon and brown sugar. Hoping to be rewarded somehow, Snowy sat on his bottom, wagging his tail and panting happily up at Maple. Instead, she ignored his angel look and continued to push the cart by the bed. "Good morning, Snowy," she said, in a blanked out tone. Snowy responded by giving a mumbled growl as he looked after her but then tilted his head when he sensed her unusual lack of energy. <strong>

**Maple leisurely opened the curtains of the room a bit and stared out the window thoughtfully for a moment before she made her way back to the cart. As she was grabbing up napkins and plates, she glanced at Tintin. Rosy cheeks and flawless skin. She supposed he did have a handsome face…**_for a guy who ain't of no color_**. She sort of envied his good looks.**

**Snowy attempted to get a treat again by sitting by Maple's feet and looking up at her as she prepared the meal. He did a little whine, making her peer down at him. "Aww," she cooed, petting the his furry forehead. She placed a red bowl of dog food in front of him and returned to her work. Snowy made a face of disgust and grumbled to himself.**

"**Master Tannin," whispered Maple. She tapped him on the shoulder, "Mr. Tannin."**

**Tintin did not stir. **

**She went and spread open the curtains wider, causing him to grunt and flip over on his side. Giving up, he sat up and stretched as she failed to stifle in an urge to snicker at his messy hair and distorted quiff. **

"**Wake up, Shaggy, your breakfast is ready," she laughed, tying her apron around her waist. **

**At first, Tintin gasped and hoped secretly that she hadn't been snooping in his room while he was asleep but went quiet as Maple put a tray on his lap.**

**On one plate were two sunny side eggs and slices of bacon; on the other was a Belgian waffle, nearly bigger than the plate itself. It was drizzled in syrup and powdered in brown sugar and cinnamon.**

"**That's strawberry syrup," Maple pointed, proudly, "Grandma showed me how to make it."**

"**Maple…this is quite a breakfast, I…." Tintin paused then he beamed politely. "Thank you. But I don't think I'll be able to eat so much!" **

"'**S okay. Sorry I didn't make your coffee but I'm gonna' do it right now."**

"**Tea…tea will be fine…."**

"**Okay." Maple's face lit up suddenly and she did a sort of dance on her way out. "I'll bring you up a newspaper! Or Nestor will…probably!" she called.**

**Tintin watched her go, his eyebrows raised. "She's such a bizarre girl," he told Snowy as his friend jumped onto his bed beside him. He decided he'd get dressed first before eating, and perhaps open the trunk he had awaited to do. After sliding on his brown trousers and his white button up shirt, he grabbed the key then sat at his study desk and unlocked the trunk. His mouth pulled to the side into a disappointed expression as he took out a rolled up paper scroll. **

"**Is this it?" he asked, unrolling the scroll and looking around in the trunk, "There are murders going about for this—?"**

**He noticed blood splatters all over the paper. "_Mon dieu_…."**

**On the scroll he read: _"'Only the most worthy of men will know the true secret of Nikolai Dzhumgaliev. He who protects his secret and continues his work will be rewarded greatly of such treasures.'_ Oh crumbs, the rest is in another language…. It looks like Russian."**

**Tintin studied the blood stains with his magnifying glass then rested his head on the palm of his hand. He slipped a slice of bacon to Snowy, who happily accepted it and took it in his teeth. "I think I've heard of that name before, boy. …In a fairy tale as a child or something…."**

**The sound of thunder started to roll outside and small raindrops began to hit the surface of the window.**

"**Gracious, a storm to ruin a beautiful day." Tintin reached over and closed his curtains.**

"**Ahoy, landlubber! Mornin' to ya!" Captain Haddock called, stepping in his room with his pipe dangling in his mouth. Snowy barked and ran a few circles around the captain then returned by Tintin's side. **

"**Blistering barnacles, Maple over-did herself again!" Captain said, looking at the hearty serving of food on the cart. **

"**Captain," said Tintin, turning around in his chair with the scroll in his hand, "have you ever heard of Nikolai Dzhumgaliev? It sounds so familiar…."**

**Haddock's face went pale, "Ooooh, laddie…you mean the serial killer from ages ago?" he responded, walking over by Tintin and sat down. He placed a hand on his knee and twisted his smoke pipe playfully in his fingers as he gazed attentively at the ceiling. Tintin recognized of his habit when he was about to have a good story.**

"**Serial killer, sir?" he said, putting his plate onto his lap to finish his meal.**

"**Ayyyyee, boy. Me grandfather used to prop me up on his leg and tell me the legend of ol' Nikolai Dzhumgaliev. To make a long story short, he was a good looking guy, and a main reason why women were missing. Every night he'd meet a young sweetheart…and take her out to dinner. Not really to dine out, if you know what I mean…."**

**Tintin gave him a look. "…Okay, I don't…go on…," he coaxed.**

"**He would eat them!" Haddock exclaimed, springing out of the chair. A loud boom of rumbling thunder followed his action with a flash of lightning, scaring Snowy to death. "And not just the lassies, Tintin. No, it doesn't end there, boy. After his death, they went into his villa and found remains of his victims packaged in jars in his refrigerator. Eyes, and tongues…livers…a few male parts."**

**Tintin's throat gagged as he attempted to swallow down his eggs. **

"**Captain, really? While I'm eating breakfast?" he sighed, setting his food to the side as he held his upturned stomach. His fox terrier hopped onto the desk and cleaned his plate for him. **

"**Welp, you asked," Haddock teased, sitting back in his seat and slouched forward to finish his tale. "As I was saying, legend says his spirit visits random people and takes over their mind. Makes them lose their heads and killing his enemies' offspring for all eternity."**

**The reporter just shook his head in disproval and turned back around to type on his typewriter. "Don't tell me you believe in ghosts, Captain. Surely something more than a silly ghost myth is causing murders in France. It just doesn't make any sense at the moment. Why did those men try to kill me over this parliament?"**

**When Tintin was thinking hard, Captain leaned over and read the scroll. **

"**Oi, Tintin," he said, squinting at the name at the bottom of the paper, "Did you see this? Alexannder…Petrov…. Thundering typhoons!"**

"**What is it?" asked Tintin, still concentrating in his thoughtful zone. Haddock lifted the scroll to his face so the boy could read the small hand writing. **

"**Alexannder Petrov!" Captain repeated. **

"**So?" Tintin said. **

"**His ancestor is Nikolai Dzhumgaliev! He must've written this!"**

**Tintin glanced back at the paper and took it in his hands. He felt something pop into his skull. "Is he still alive?" he asked, with a sudden excitement in his voice.**

"**Well of course! He's in an asylum in Moscow! Yabloko, I think."**

**Tintin's smile faded. **

"**I beg your pardon?"**

"**You mean you didn't know this, lad? He's been there for a couple of years. All over the news for eating his patients."**

_Great snakes, the whole family line must be insane. Just what I need._

**Tintin's stomach continued to turn but he couldn't back down now. This Alexannder may be the "boss" of the crime those men mentioned the other night. He decided to give it further investigation. **

"**I'm going to the asylum," he said after a minute of silence. He grinned and his fingers started to move swiftly over the keys of his typewriter. "Eh, what?" Captain shouted at him as Tintin got up and grabbed his trench coat and his suitcase, shoving clothes into it. "Today?"**

"**Yes! He could have all the answers! We mustn't make haste!" Tintin retorted as he stormed down the steps with Snowy following close behind. Haddock paused to think before chasing after him. **

"**Now you wait just a bloomin' second, boy!" he snapped, making the journalist and his dog turn around before walking out the door. Tintin already knew what was coming from the old sailor so he crossed his arms and shook his head, a leer on his face.**

"**You're not going to any asylum without me! You're gonna' go and kill yourself if I don't come with ya! Not leavin' me home as a nervous sea wreck! Nope!" **

**Tintin laughed wholeheartedly as Captain finished his rants and did a little playful bow when he stomped bravely over to him. "After you, Captain! I'd love to have you as a chaperone! Oh, wait! You're going without an umbrella?" **

**Tintin spun around, nearly bumping into Nestor. He was holding two umbrellas in his hands. **

"**Ah, thank you, Nestor."**

"**Leaving already on another adventure, Master Tintin?" asked Nestor. **

"**Yes, I am. Would you please tell Professor Calculus we will be back soon?" the boy replied. He ran to keep up with Captain in the pouring rain while Snowy barked and splashed in puddles along by his side.**

**Maple stood in the doorway with Nestor, watching them leave.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tintin's eyes gaped at the scenery as he walked throughout the town of Moscow, Russia down in Red Square. The tall skyscrapers were colorful in red, blue, any color imaginable. The skyscrapers were topped gorgeously with a tear-drop shape on the top of the roofs, resembling an ice cream swirl. It seemed to remind Tintin of castles in a child's fantasy or gingerbread houses. In the late afternoon, lights were brightening on the extraordinary monuments and lit up the dark autumn sky as if ready for a festival or celebration. About the square roamed people of all shapes and sizes in their felt coats and hats, holding hands with laughter and giggles from their children. Tintin had been to many beautiful countries and he visited this one before, but the fable architecture and upbeat lights are what got him in a deep nostalgic feeling. His mind nearly spun in a trance as he moved slowly throughout the crowd, taking as much of this as he could. He stopped in the street, closed his eyes, and held out his arms wide, letting the wind blow and he laughed at himself for acting like a kid. The townsfolk watched him, giggling as they passed by at their foreign stranger. Done with fooling around, he let his arms drop back to side.<strong>

"**Beautiful…, isn't it, Snowy?" Tintin said, breathlessly, sighing out a cloud of hot air in the cold atmosphere. Snowy barked in agreement.**

**Knowing of what little Russian he knew, he had asked of directions to the Yabloko Asylum but was lost in the moment of the sight. Haddock was groggily carrying the bags that belonged to him and his partner. **

"**Centipedes," he mumbled irritably at Tintin, "Do you know where we're going, laddie?" **

**Tintin awoken from his daze and read his small paper of the directions someone written him. He smiled sheepishly at his failure to fully understand the hieroglyphics. **

"**I…can't say I know for sure, Captain. But I may have an idea," he answered truthfully before continuing his trail. **

**He, the captain, and Snowy stopped in their tracks when they heard a man shout at them and started making his way towards them. He was wearing an olive uniform and black boots and he had short, black hair.**

"**Excuse me, sir!" he called, catching up, "Are you tourists? I can help you out!"  
><strong>

**Relieved someone was finally speaking a familiar language, Tintin said, "Um, no, sir. We're not tourists. But I was wondering…would you happen to know where Yabloko Asylum is?"**

**The officer twitched his mustache to the side and gave him an uncooperative stare.**

"**We're here to err…visit a sick relative!" Haddock added with Snowy nodding his head. The officer still had a puzzled look then said, "Erm, okay then. Do you need me to escort you?"  
><strong>

"**Yes, please!" Tintin chimed happily. **

**As they walked close behind the broad-chest officer, Tintin noticed the streets getting darker and foggier. "So tell me," the man said, after a moment of silent strolling, "what are you creeps _really_ doing, visiting an asylum?" He had a very laid-back voice.**

"**Creeps?" Haddock boomed, nearly dropping the luggage, "Why I'll have you know, you—!"**

"**Captain!" Tintin hushed him, then said, "I'm a reporter from Belgium. I'm just hunting down some answers for my newspaper and maybe interview a person or two."**

**The man said no more and stopped to unlock a large, black, gothic gate. There was a large rectangular building of pale purple with many square windows, and had a gothic gable on top. It had vines, dead and alive, growing on its side. The grass looked like it was unevenly cut and some weeds littered the yard. Compared to the fable buildings at Red Square, this had a gloomy atmosphere to it. Tintin shuddered.**

**The officer pushed open a side of the gate and gestured for the trio to continue walking ahead of him. **

"**Blistering barnacles…," Captain said, astonished as they walked the long trail to the asylum. **

**When they made it in, the interior was just as Tintin guessed it would be. Old-fashioned and bland with many rows of Greek-styled pillars holding the ceiling up down the hall. It felt rushed and busy, watching the nurses, doctors and patients whizzing by to and fro. Not one of them except maybe one or two of curious patients glanced at the new visitors. **

**The officer led Tintin and Captain to a lady at a brown desk in her office, scribbling frantically on her papers while documents covered the desktop. The man cleared his throat, making her look up at him from her work. She tilted her glasses a bit and a scowl grew on her face.**

"**Pardon," the officer began before he started speaking in Russian. As he spoke, he and the lady glanced at Tintin and Haddock. The lady responded back, searching through her file cabinets. **

"**Who are you trying to interview?" the man asked. **

"**Umm… Alexannder Petrov, was it?" said Tintin, unsurely to Captain. **

"**Aye."**

**There was a slight pause as the woman and officer looked at each other before they spoke again. Tintin was a little annoyed and tried to translate as they had their conversation. The man held out his hand to Tintin. "Do you have an identification card on you? We need to verify your age."**

"**Oh, of course!" the reporter replied, digging in his pocket and pulling out his I.D.**

"**I assume you're at least 17"**

"**I am 17."**

**He took a quick peek at his card then motioned for him to put it away and continued to talk to the woman. **

"**Why does he need to know your age? I'm here, aren't I?" Captain asked, suddenly offended.**

"**I'm going alone," Tintin said sharply as he followed the police officer out the room.**

"**Tintin!" Haddock shouted, stomping his foot.**

"**I'm not arguing, Captain! I'll be alright! Keep an eye on Snowy, will you?" Tintin called over his shoulder. **

**Captain grumped as he looked down at the dog and then at the woman. He found his way over to a seat, mumbling "toads" and other insults under his breath while Snowy sat on his rump, whimpering. **

**The journalist hesitated at first going down a poorly dimmed hallway and going down some steps. He felt his forehead starting to sweat as he heard murmurs behind the cells responding to the sound of his and the officer's footsteps echoing on the white tile floor. One of them started to shout out, calling Tintin a bastard in his language.**

"**I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, kid," the man said. Tintin forced himself to chuckle, a bit annoyed that he was being treated like a child an awful lot lately.**

"**Thanks for the warning, Mr…?"**

"**Officer Schrutz."**

"**Oh. Officer Schrutz, I've gotten myself into danger before."**

"**Yea, okay, whatever. You need to be careful when you're talking to these psychos."**

**Schrutz pulled Tintin to the side in flash, protecting the boy from being hit by an object that was out of the blue flinging out of a prison cell. Tintin laughed as he saw that the mystery threat that hit the officer's back was a paper cup. Schrutz furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed him by the arm to get his attention.**

"**I'm serious, kid," he warned in a stern tone, "Don't touch anything, and don't accept anything, just talk. Got it?"**

**Tintin pulled away from him, now upset. "I'm not stupid, officer, I can take care of myself! What is your deal?"**

**Schrutz casually stood up straight as he started walking again. "Hey, I'm only trying to help."**

**They made it to the end of the hall. Tintin tried looking through the pitch blackness behind the bars of the cell. Schrutz briefly knocked on the wall and said loudly in Russian, "Doctor, you have a visitor."**

**They could detect movement in the darkness from a low noise of someone getting out of bed. Tintin gulped and looked at Schrutz as he disappeared down the hall.**

"**If you need me, you know where to find me," he said.**

_Oh crumbs…_**Tintin thought as he stared into the shadows. **_What am I supposed to say?_

**He jumped back a little as he heard the stranger move around his domain. He opened his mouth and tried forming words without sounding tensed up. **

"**D…Doctor Petrov?"**

**Silence answered him. Just when he was about to speak again, there was a clicking noise and the room was suddenly lit up. In the cell there was a man who was about his late thirties or forties holding the string to the ceiling that was the switch to the light bulb in his room. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and pants that hung lazily over his body, and his gray, blonde hair was combed and slicked back. He didn't look old looking despite his hair appearance, and his pale face of slight wrinkles showed a high beam of wise intellect.**

**The men watched each other before the doctor took slow strides to the bars of his cell, studying the young man before him. Tintin felt his heart pace speed up as Petrov grew a smile on his visage. **

"**Doctor Petrov…my name is Tintin," Tintin repeated, more nervous than before, "_Parlez-vous Français?_ Or English?"**

"**I speak twelve different languages, Mr. Tintin," the doctor spoke. He was more charming than Tintin would have expected. "How may I help the most notorious journalist of Brussels, Belgium?"**

**The reporter couldn't understand why he was more uncomfortable than he had ever been before. Every time Petrov said something, he was surprising him in each sentence. He couldn't let his guard down so easy, however. He's still a criminal.**

**He unhurriedly pulled the scroll out his coat pocket and untied it. "Well," he said, lifting it up for Petrov to see, "There's this strange parliament written from Nikolai Dzhumgaliev, your ancestor, I believe, and I—."**

"**Oh come now, Mr. Tintin," the doctor interrupted playfully, "You know my old eyes aren't able to see that paper clearly with you standing all the way over there."  
>Tintin bit the inside of his cheek.<strong>

"**Come closer, won't you? I won't bite."**

_What makes you think I'll take your word for it?_

**The reporter inched slowly to the bars, holding the paper up shakily so the prisoner could read the words. He looked so…normal.**

**The doctor peered at the boy and did a nod for him to take it away. **

"**It's Russian. It says, _'My revenge is hidden throughout the world. Italy._ _The first bloody jewel of fear dwells where the sun sets.' _Ah…my great-great grandfather was a magnificent riddler."**

"**Do you know what that means?" Tintin asked as Petrov glanced at the white wall behind him. **

"**Of course I do, do you?"**

"**No…sir."**

"**Well why not?"**

"**I don't know, sir."**

"**Oh but you must. A bloody jewel? Within the sunset? Surely a child would know this."**

"**Then why won't you tell me!" Tintin's voice started to rise.**

"**Because it is so simple," Petrov mocked back, "It'll take away all the fun just revealing the answer to an easy puzzle such as this. It's only level one, my boy. This is something you must find on your own."**

**Tintin, now over his frightened state, suddenly became frustrated. "Alexannder Petrov! Cut it out already! I know you're behind these massacres! You **_will_** tell me what's going on!" he demanded. He gasped as he felt something lightly brush under his chin, making him go silent. He was frozen, only moving his head up as Petrov lifted it up with his hand, smirking. The gaze from his hungry pale hazel eyes sent chills through his spine. **

"**Tsk, tsk, Mr. Tintin. You're a smart lad. I expect better from the greatest reporter in the world."**

_Is he…is he taunting me?_** Tintin questioned. He had to confess to himself that he was sort of getting pissed off a bit from such a childish man. **

**Petrov took his eyes from Tintin's wide petrified ones and studied his features a bit more since he was now within his reach.**

"**My, you have a wonderful skin complexion. A very pretty face."**

**Tintin's heart nearly dropped to his stomach as the prisoner inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyelids closed as they were lost in a dreamy ecstasy. "You smell delicious as well. What's your secret?"**

**The red-head immediately snatched away and said calmly, "Sorry. I'm flattered, but I don't really fancy being on the menu, doctor."**

**Petrov laughed at the boy's humor and angry, flushed expression and stepped backwards a couple of steps. "No need to be alarmed. Unlike Nikolai, I don't really have a sweet tooth." He glanced upwards and tapped this chin, deep in thought. "Hmm…I guess I should give a few more details then, if I want you to stop this unending madness."**

**Tintin was now thrown off a bit. "What do you mean, 'you want me to stop the madness'? Aren't you the one leading this crime?"**

**Petrov's eyebrows raised way upwards, his face showing that he was surprised. "What a compliment! I'm not behind any of this at all! I must admit this whole idea is much too clever for me to run!" he exclaimed. It was probably an act. Then the doctor added, "I can't be all over the world at once slaughtering everyone, can I?"**

"**Then why do you know so much about things? And why is your name on the scroll?"**

"**Yes, I did **_rewrite_** it, but I'm not the original owner of those words. Nikolai wrote this."  
><strong>

"**Nikolai is dead, sir."**

"…**Or so you thought."**

**Tintin huffed out a chest full of heated air. Petrov laughed again at him. "I understand you're getting frustrated, Mr. Tintin. Listen to this: my great-great grandfather died an unruly death. Well, I should rather say, 'killed' for his sins. This whole thing is merely angry revenge."**

**Tintin crossed his arms and said, "Revenge? For what?"**

"**For being hanged," Petrov answered, "and his spirit is living on, butchering all of his murderers and their children…forever on. Surely you've heard of the ghost story before bed, haven't you?"**

"**And there **_you_** go with that ridiculous story!" Tintin shouted, throwing out his arms and scaring the other prisoners, "How is a 'ghost'—,"—he thought at what the doctor mentioned earlier—"responsible for murders that's all over the world? You're not making any sense at all!" **

**Tintin was starting to get frightened again. The killings weren't only in France. They were **_everywhere_**. How did he miss this? Wouldn't the news report it? This man of course would be lying. He's had help. **

**The young man pointed a finger at him threateningly then he stopped and lowered it down back to his side. He couldn't let Petrov know that he was winning the mind game. In a calm voice he said, "Alexannder Petrov…I **_know_** you're being deceitful. You have help. Otherwise, why were those men chasing after me in France the other night when I stole the scroll from them? There are more of them. You're just using them as your puppets for a type of sick reward."**

**The man simply sighed and sadly shook his head, "Now, **_you're_** not making any sense. How would I be able to control men all over the world when I'm stuck here? It's not my bidding. I swear it."**

"**Oh, but a ghost breaking the worldly record of butchering makes perfect sense."**

**The room grew still, probably because the others were interested and listening in on their conversation. Tintin finally decided to "believe" him. "Then **_who_**?" he said, almost in a whisper. **

"**I'm afraid I've told you more than enough, Mr. Tintin," Petrov said, stepping away from the bars and walking back to the light switch. "Even though I'm really fascinated in how capable you could be, I forlornly suggest you leave this case alone before you're next. I think I, his own blood, am already on the death row.**

**He grabbed onto the string but Tintin stopped him.**

"**Wait!" he shouted, and then took a deep consideration before saying, "If what you say is true…then let me help you…."**

**He meant to say "If someone's after you, and not a ghost, let me help you" but he kept his smart remarks shut in his mouth before they rolled off his tongue. **

"**I can do this. I'm…the world's greatest reporter, am I not? Don't tell me you're giving up on me so easily."**

**Petrov could hear the play and challenge in his voice and smile, for Tintin could not see it because of his back being turned to him. **

"**Come back when you find that jewel, Mr. Tintin,"—he clicked the light off—"and then I'll see how worthy you are."**

* * *

><p><strong>Tintin walked up the stairs that led back to the dim hallway as he looked down at the scroll, repeating the same line over and over again.<strong>

_The first bloody jewel of fear dwells where the sun sets…_

**His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Snowy's barking down the hall. He glanced up and watched as the dog ran happy circles around him. He smiled at him and sighed, "Snowy, did the captain get you all worked up in a fuss over nothing, again?"**

**Snowy woofed in reply then ran back to wherever the captain was waiting for him. **

**Outside, when they were leaving, Captain was pondering the poor boy with question after question while he tried to hurry and answer them all. Even Officer Schrutz was sliding in one or two. **

"**You're a crazy kid!" the officer said when they finally made it to the train station. "Um…thank you?" Tintin chuckled as he picked up his bags in each hand. Schrutz leaned in so that only Tintin could hear and not cause Captain, who was up ahead talking to Snowy like a madman, to come back and start an uprising.**

"**Look, what you're doing is brave and all, but you should really leave this to, you know, the _real_ police. We'll be able to handle this."**

**Tintin's mouth twitched. **

"**Excuse me, but without the information that Petrov gave _me_, you wouldn't know a thing!" he said, in a matter-of-fact tone. **

"**Right, right, appreciate the help, kid," Schrutz mumbled, giving him a pat on the back, "but _without me_, you wouldn't meet him in the first place."**

**Tintin whirled around so that he could face him.**

"**I _really_ don't like you, Schrutz. Please don't make me be held in prison for assaulting an officer," he hissed through clenched teeth. He was having second thoughts on talking a bit louder so that Haddock would turn around and give him a good bashing. One thing that sets Tintin off is being used. He received that information for himself with hard effort. And…_great snakes_, he wasn't going to let some sleazy cop tell him otherwise!**

**Schrutz face showed that he was truly taken back as he watched the reporter turn his heel and strode off angrily to catch up with Captain but called after him, "If I have to, I'll make sure you are to be kept away from further investigation by law if you don't want to get arrested!" **

**Tintin ignored him and stepped onto the train. **

**In their seats, Captain and Snowy peered nervously at the fuming journalist. His arms were crossed locked tight against his chest and his eyes were focused out the window. **

"**Err um…," the captain started off, "what was that police officer saying to you that's got your pot boiling up, laddie?"**

**Tintin looked at captain's reflection in the glass window and suddenly smiled. No…mostly a smirk from the resourceful boy. **

"**Nothing, Captain," he reassured, turning around in his seat so that they could face each other properly. "It's nothing at all."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony hands were sneaking quickly through drawers of a desk in a vacant room.<strong>

"**Where is it? Aaw shoot! He musta' took that box with him!" **

**The nosy maid grumbled in bitter discontent and leaned against the chair. In her mind, she was fighting with the words of her grandmother. **

"_**Maybelline Wilson! You betta' not be snooping around in folks' things! If you get fired, I'ma whip you so good the tar will leap off yo black behind!"**_

**Maple sighed and said, "I know, ma'am ma, buh I gotta' do it! I just gotta' know!" She made a little whine as a well-known image of a branch off a tree squeezed its way into her memory. **

"**Aww. Buh I sure don't wanna' whippin' either…."**

**Really instead of worrying about a stick, she thought about what she had told Tintin earlier and how this job was the only one she was hired into and how she couldn't afford to be running around jobless when she had both her and her grandmother to take care of.**

**Slugging around, she walked to the door and angrily kicked the dresser; the broom that was leaning against the wall fell over, knocking some of Tintin's belongings to the floor which pulled down a curtain with a loud crash. "Oooo no! Oh no!" she exclaimed high-pitched, covering her mouth before scrambling to pick up the items. As she was trying to place things back in the proper spot from her memory, she found the trunk lying a few feet away. Her mouth gaped open and gasped loudly at her victory. She peeked around and snatched the box into her hands, lifting up the lid.**

"**Huh?" she shouted, dumbfounded at the empty chest. She started rambling as if she were snapping at it, "This stupid ol' thing! Ain't nothin' special 'bout it! Mr. Tennen just wanted to play secret agent guy and—oh…wait a minute…."**

**Her eyes squinted and she inched her face closer inside the trunk. She made her way by the window to get better light and noticed that the red velvet material in the interior of the chest was slightly ripped, showing a pattern. **

"**That looks familiar…," Maple said to herself thoughtfully. She hesitated, then went ahead and peeled away the velvet. On the wood, there was an emblem that looked like three triangles that made one big triangle and there were rings going around them. When she ran her fingers over it, she could tell it was carved into the wood of the lid.**

"**I think I saw this…"**

"**Lady Maybelline."**

**The maid thought her heart would leap to her throat and she swiftly slammed the trunk shut, whirling around in a blur and hiding it behind her back. She sighed with relief when she saw it was only the professor, walking around with his test tubes in hand again. **

"**Y-yes sir?" she stammered, trying to fake a smile.**

"**I was checking on you to see where you ran off to when I was demonstrating my—good Lord! What happened to Tintin's curtains?" the professor cried, taking a step into the room. **

"**Oh, I um…I tripped," Maple said casually, shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't nothing serious, "And I was just about to put them back up, sir, no big of'ah deal."**

"**Ah. I see, you slipped, hm," Calculus then said, shrugging it off with her. "Well ol' chap! Hurry along now! I need to show you my latest creation! I can't continue without an honest opinion!"**

**As the professor went his way out the room, Maple did an awkward smile after him, knowing that she would rather be cleaning out the cobwebbed attic than watch him destruct something. She put the chest at its rightful place on the dresser and took a piece of paper and a pen off the floor. **

_I think I better keep this sign down somewhere just in case._

"**Maple!"**

"**I'm comin'!"**

**She hurriedly scribbled the emblem on the paper, closed the lid of the chest and folded and slipped the paper into her apron pocket before running downstairs. **


	6. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the story alerts and favorites! _

_And as for J.M. Speed, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that my dear Doctor Alexannder Petrov is based off three people. 1 is a fictional person, and the other 2 are real people and I've put in some hints. Just for silly fun, I'll slide in an "Ask the Characters" chapter if you guess all three people. Hopefully the fictional one is obvious to you! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>The dark hallway of the asylum was surprisingly quiet in the dark morning except for the usual strides that echoed from the police officer. A couple of anxious prisoners that were once asleep, jumped up and scrambled to the bars of their cells and would sigh in relief when they watched the man go by, happy it wasn't them he was looking for this time. At the end of the hall, only one cell was absolutely silent. The police officer knocked on the bars, making that hollow clanging noise of metal.<strong>

**Alexannder Petrov, who was laying on his back on his bed, looked up from his book to see who the noise maker was in the slight darkness. He was using the pale-blue light of daybreak from his barred window as a lamp for him to read.**

"**Don't you know it's unhealthy for you to read in the dark, doctor?" Schrutz remarked, knowing he was being the smart-allec he was. **

**Petrov smiled bitterly at this; he wasn't too fond of this man either, but unlike Tintin, he had to make sure he wasn't tempted to gorge his eyes out of his sockets.**

**He stood to his feet, not even reaching up for the light switch, and walked over to the bars with his book in hand. Schrutz peered down and read the title of cover. "_Fried Eyed_, huh? Must be uhh, a very big inspir….ation to you…," he said.**

"**May I ask what it is that you want now, officer?" the doctor ignored his joke, his voice a little unpleasant but he still held his smile.**

"**I was coming in to ask you what you told that kid a couple days ago," said Schrutz, jerking his thumb behind him and casually leaned on the bars. Petrov grew irritated inside that he was always making himself too comfortable around him and stepped back an inch without the officer noticing.**

"**Kid?" he asked.**

"**Yea, that…ginger-headed reporter, Tintin was it?"**

**Petrov's smile vanished. "Ah. Mr. Tintin. Why does it concern you?"**

"**Because I'm the police, that's why, and he's not. I gotta' admit, I'm kind of jealous you let him in on the juice and not me."**

**Petrov chuckled at this and looked down at his book, "Well, he has something you don't, if you must know." **

**Now it was Schrutz turn to frown as the doctor grabbed him a pair of glasses and started to read again. "Anything else?"**

"**C'mon old man, you're kidding. You've known me longer than him!" Schrutz shouted, arms flailing out everywhere.**

"**True, but he's smarter than you, officer. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait on my young friend until he returns with more information from his quest."**

**Schrutz huffed and gritted his teeth angrily. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?" he then said, giving up, "They should've thrown you in the electric chair years ago when they had the chance."**

**Petrov glanced up over his glasses, now smiling again, "Oh, and I think I'd make sure to have your heart as a last time's stew before that happened," he retorted truthfully. **

**Schrutz eye twitched and grinned, shaking his head, "You're batty, sir. Ha…."**

**He then turned and started making his way back upstairs. "I hope you know you're just putting your little friend in a whole lot of trouble with the armed forces!" he recalled in almost a song.**

**Petrov rolled his eyes in his mind and went over back to his prison bed.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOM!<strong>_

"**Oh confounded! Another failed attempt at making the energy boost!" Professor Calculus exclaimed as he and Captain coughed and waved off the smoke off their clothes. The smoke made its way into the kitchen, making Maple glance up and quickly check the breakfast ham in the oven, only to find it was okay. **

"**It is just the regular morning routine of a Thursday, Ms. Maybelline," Nestor reassured as he was walking by carrying armful of folded towels. **

**In his room, Tintin was deep in his books of Nikolai Dzhumgaliev that he received from the library with Snowy asleep at his feet, hoping he would find something that would help him with his clue in the scroll. He found a lot of background info; it would be helpful, maybe, but it wasn't particularly what he was looking for.**

"**Bloody jewel…bloody jewel…," he repeated silently as he scanned through the pages. His head hurt and he rested his head on his hands, giving himself a break after days of reading. He pushed the book aside and was about to reach for another then finally shook the idea away. "Give it a rest, Tintin," he told himself and looked away. But if he was giving it a rest, was he giving saving innocent lives a rest too? This thought bothered him and he got up from his work desk. His maid entered the room with a silver tray of hot Earl Grey tea and sugar cubes in a bowl. He noticed she had a sort of guilty expression on her face as her brown eyes gazed down at the floor but he was too frustrated and tired to question or guess her actions. **

**Tintin sat at his coffee table and watched her as she poured the tea in his cup. Maple wasn't even looking at him, not one glance. Her eyes were so focused on the hot brown liquid. So much awkward silence…. Not one smart or silly comment escaped her lips. Was she trying not to spill the drink everywhere? **

**Uncomfortable of the silent maid, he kind of felt sad now, watching her just walk away without saying anything. And he sort of thought they **_both_ **could use a break.**

"**Maple," he called, making the young woman jump slightly and turn around. "Yes, sir?" she answered, sort of jittery. **

"**Would you like some tea?" he offered. Maple's eyebrows raised in confusion. **_Is he jokin'?_

"…**Oh!" Tintin suddenly thought, then smiled and nodded welcomingly, "It's fine! Really! Here, have a seat!" **

**He quickly got out of his chair and pulled out the one across the table from him. The maid slowly obeyed, sitting down in it and he pushed the chair in before pouring some tea in a cup he placed in front of her. Returning to his seat, he crossed his legs and held his teacup in his lap, studying her once more. **_Why is she looking everywhere in the room but at me?_

"**So…Maple," he started off, causing her to finally look at him, "I've never really had the chance to learn more about you."**

**Maple's nose wrinkled and asked, "Learn more about me?"**

**What an odd job this is. No non-colored person asked let alone even cared about her history before.**

**Tintin did a nod and smirked at her awkwardly squirming in her chair. "Yes, please," he taunted, "We never appropriately introduced ourselves to one another. I'd like for us to start now."**

**He pushed the bowl of sugar cubes closer to her, "Have some sugar if you'd like."**

**Maple figured this whole thing was required since she was going to work here and decided it made sense. Plopping a sugar cube in her tea and mixing it up with the small spoon she said, "Weellll…um…I was born in Chicago, Illinois and I moved to Europe with my grandmother when I was seven years old because a great friend of hers had owned a decent house for us to stay in. My parents couldn't take care of me so I had no choice but to come along."**

**Tintin's eyebrows raised in acknowledge. "Oh, so you're African American?" he asked.**

"**Yes, sir." **

**She attempted to sip her tea professionally but her lips curled at the bitter taste and threw in a couple more sugar cubes. **_Nasty. Just nasty. How they sit up here and drink this stuff?_

"**Hm, that makes since to why you speak French so fluently," Tintin then said, chuckling as he watched her continuously taste her tea, frown, and place in more sugar cubes. "When did you move here in Belgium?"**

"**Grandma bought her a house last year."**

"**I see. Where do you live?"**

"**A couple of miles from here. I walk."**

"**Gracious! You walk to work?"**

"**Yep. Ain't got no car and I can't take the bus without gettin' weird stares from people. So I's walk to work."**

**Tintin nodded as she talked. He was glad she was getting comfortable enough around him to ramble in her dialect like her normal self. **

"**I'm hopin' I'll save up enough to go buy me a car soon. Buh right now…it ain't lookin' so good." She sighed and shook her head before smiling it away, showing her little gap and dimples on each cheek. **

"**I know me some French and English, and a little German, so that should help me on my journey a bit."**

**Maple's face suddenly lit up and she sat up in her chair excitedly, nearly giving Tintin a heart attack. **_Great Snakes! Why does she always do that? _**His mind exclaimed.**

"**You know what, Mr. Tentan?" she said, her voice a little higher.**

"**_Tintin_," the boy corrected, "And no, what is it, Maple?"**

"**I'm hopin' that someday I'm gonna' go back to America and move to New York City to become a jazz singer. Maybe I'll see my parents, too! It sure would be really nice to just get out of Brussels for once and travel!"**

**Tintin's eyes widened at her sudden spilling of her dream. "A…A jazz singer?" he asked astonished, adding in a few laughs at this. **

"**Yes suh! Shoot, have you ever heard me sing?"**

**She hopped out of her chair and stood back a few inches away from the table. Eyes closed, she let a few strong notes erupt from her chest, deep in her wordless melody. Tintin's mouth gaped open, no longer knowing how to comment as her booming voice awakened Snowy from under the desk. The furry companion lifted and tilted his head, joining his master's bewilderment as the maid finished her shoo-bee-doos. Stuck in her happiness, she started to dance around the room.**

"**_Mon dieu_, Maple…," the reporter stated, watching her flutter about, "You're certainly full of surprises!"**

**She's a very strange maid indeed, but interesting too. Maybe she's not as annoying as he thought.**

**Maple stopped her twirling and gazed suspicious at the boy. "And what 'bout _you_?" She asked, putting emphasize on the word "you". She put her hands on her hips and said, "I don't even know _much_ 'bout you besides the fact you's crazy and you're always out leavin' or…here trapped in your room."**

**It was Tintin's turn to squirm. It would be fair if he went ahead and told her who he was and what he's been up to but…would it be okay? She would find out eventually and he couldn't lie to her. So he mind as well—**

_**RRRIIING!**_

**Everyone turned their heads towards the phone on Tintin's desk. He quickly made his way over and answered it. "Hello? This is Marlinspike Residence."**

"**Mr. Tintin?" whispered a recognizable hushed voice on the other line**

**Tintin's heart pace quickened.**

"**... Is that you, Doctor Petrov?"**

"**Yes, yes! It is me!"**

"**How did you…how did you find me? Nevermind that, what do you want?"**

"**I called in to warn you about Schrutz. He's keeping a serious eye on you, boy. He's trying to get every police officer, S.W.A.T team, whatever in each nation to make sure you keep out of this crime. Be very careful."**

"**I'm aware of it," said Tintin, frowning at the memory of his disagreement with the officer the other day. Maple and Snowy watched him curiously as he talked on the phone, but deciding she had been nosy enough, the maid slowly slipped out the door without the journalist noticing her.**

"**Is that all you wanted to tell me, doctor?"**

"**Well…I must say I did call in to check on you with the riddle. Did you figure it out?"**

"**Barely, sir."**

"**Oooh…you're taking much too long, Mr. Tintin. Time is running out!"**

**Tintin's hand clenched tightly on the phone. He didn't know that he was suddenly thrown on a time limit. **

**There was a loud pang sound of a metal pan dropping to the floor in the background, catching Tintin's attention. "Doctor Petrov?" he called, which was followed by the man's scorning in the distance. **

"**Oh, Ruby! Now look! You're always dropping my water!" shouted the doctor. The ginger-head merely sighed but then the man said into the phone, "Unfortunately, I have to go, Mr. Tintin. I'm not allowed to speak too long on the phone. I am in an asylum you know."**

"**Yes, I know—,"**

"**Ruby! No! That water was very hot! My old tongue can't drink that!"**

**Tintin hung up and turned around to find Maple out of sight. Shrugging, he went to his desk to type on his typewriter. Snowy followed him and sat under the desk, looking up at him with his brown, puppy-like eyes as the boy flimsily flipped through the pages of his book.**

"**Uugh..this whole thing is so frustrating, Snowy. Maybe I _am_ taking a bit long than I usually do to figure this thing out."**

**He immediately stopped flipping through pages to take a look at a picture. It was a picture of a young Nikolai Dzhumgaliev in well-dressed robes and dark brown hair. In his hand was a cracked skull and held in mock of Shakespeare. **

"**Wait a second…Ruby…," the reporter then said, inching his face closer at the image. He studied the beautiful necklace around Nikolai's neck. With much excitement, he sprang out of his chair and grabbed the scroll from out of his carrier bag.**

"**It makes sense now, Snowy!" he cried, waving the scroll as he paced around the room in a Sherlock Holmes fashion. "The bloodied jewel is a ruby! Yes, it's in Italy of course but…_'dwells where the _sun sets'…? Let's see, the sun sets in the direction of west. So am I to go to Italy and then go west or…?"**

**Snowy watched quietly, wagging his tail as his master paced back and forth a few times before stopping in the middle of the floor. He sighed again, holding his chin with his finger and thumb.**

"**Guess that means we have to go to Italy, boy," he told his companion sadly, "But the thing is we just got back from mindless traveling!" **

**The four-legged friend panted hopelessly and both their heads turned towards the sound of Captain Haddock scolding and shouting out insults to Prof. Calculus about his failed creations and setting the mansion ablaze. Tintin gave Snowy a look.**

"**We're going to have to do this one alone, too. If we go without worrying about the captain, the sooner we'll be home!" he told him, whirling around to pack. Snowy whined and made a face as if saying, _And why do I have to go?_**

**Tintin chuckled and said, "Don't be silly, Snowy. I'm going to need lots of help from you."**

**He bent over and patted the white dog on his head a couple of times, smiling at him. **

**Little did the smart, young reporter know, this trip to Italy was only a small milestone to what was waiting ahead for him in the future.**

* * *

><p><em>Another short, action-less chapter :) This was just a small little chapter to get some background info about Maple before starting off Tintin's journey. So don't worry! The next one will be more fast-paced. <em>


End file.
